Solid Phase Sciences Corporation (SPSC) proposes to produce a library of heptapeptide analogs and a library of alkylether substituted pyrolidineanalide analogs targeting the delta and k (kappa) opioid receptors. Both compound libraries will consist of 2-5 milligrams each of a total of 192 compounds. SPSC will accomplish this by utilizing it's novel high-loading paramagnetic support and a commercially available solvent delivery robot. Specifically, libraries will be made off of this high-loading paramagnetic support, utilizing sonication to assist in the mixing and running of the reactions. A constant magnetic field will be used to separate the support from the soluble components of the reaction mixture. A liquid handling robot will be used to add reagents and solvents and to remove waste solvents through suction. The goal of the Phase I effort will be to integrate sonication, magnetic separation and automated liquid handling into one automated system to produce a library composed of peptide and non- peptide compounds for opioid receptor screening.